Lucky Chance
by tuffman
Summary: What will hapen when Tony,McGee and Jimmy got oout for a boys night out and Late,Abby and Ziva go for a girls night out and end up at the same night club? Is this the Lucky Chance they have been wating for? COMPLETEone shot


_**Lucky Chance **_

_Beta by Meleena Collins_

It was the end of a long two days, Ari got away again after almost killing Gibbs and his team and they now had a new Director; Jenny Shepard.

So far it was only Kate at work when Tony walked in.  
"Good morning" Kate said, "How did your date go with Holly?"  
"Holly?" Tony said. "Wasn't it Jessica?"  
He looked in a book. "Oh it was Isabel and Holly, but I ended up going with Indiana"  
"I see" Kate said.

The elevator doors opened and a woman came in.  
"Can I help you?" Tony asked.  
"Yes, I'm Mossad Agent Ziva David"  
"How can I help you?" Tony asked again.  
"Well I start work here today for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Ziva told them.  
"What?" Tony said confused. "Gibbs would have told us if we where getting someone new. Did he tell you?" Tony asked Kate.  
"No, he did not" Kate said back. The elevator doors opened again and McGee walked in.  
"Who is she?" McGee asked, looking at Ziva.

Ziva wanted to answer but Tony got in first.  
"New person on our team," he told McGee.   
"Really?" McGee asked in disbelieve. "Gibbs never said anything about someone new."  
Ziva was now getting sick of everyone talking about why she was there. The elevator doors opened for a 4th time.  
"Hey McGee, DiNozzo..." he stopped when he saw Ziva. "Who the hell is she?"  
"Hey, I work for you now, Mossad..." Ziva began but got cut off by Gibbs yelling "What!"   
He left Ziva with her hand out.

In MTAC

"Jenny!" Gibbs went in yelling, everyone looked at him. He saw Jenny and went over to her.  
"It's ma'am or director Shepard, Jethro," Jenny said.  
"There is someone in there saying she works for me"   
"Ziva David?" Jenny asked and Gibbs went on.  
"And she's on something, Who?"  
"She has olive skin, dark long, wavy hair," Jenny said.  
"Yes that's her, what's she on about, working for me?"  
"She is," Jenny said.  
"What!" he yelled again. "You got the director job yesterday and you are already giving me more!"  
"Agent Rule #18: It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission," she said.  
"That's really nice, using my own rules against me"  
"Oh, and there should be another two Agents in about a hour," she said to Gibbs, thinking that he could just about have a heart attack. "I was joking, Jethro."  
"About Ziva as well?" Gibbs asked.  
"No, she is staying," Jenny said.

Back at the squad room 

15 minutes has past and Ziva was beginning to get worried, nobody had talked to her, just about her, and Gibbs is still not back yet. Gibbs walked in and everyone look first at Ziva and than at Gibbs.  
"Conference room, now," Gibbs said to Ziva, they walked into the elevator and Gibbs turned off the power.  
"You work for me now," he said. "You do whatever I tell you to," he added. Ziva nodded and Gibbs tuned the power back on and went out into the squad room.  
"Ziva David will now be working here," he told everyone and left.  
Ziva just stood there. McGee got up and offered his hand.  
"I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee, I used to be the newbie," he said.

Kate went over and shook Ziva's hand as well. "I'm Special Agent Caitlin Todd."  
"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony said as well.  
"I'm Mossad Agent Ziva David, nice to meet you all."

30 minutes later Ziva was talking to them all.

Tony's phone rang  
"Tony DiNozzo," he said. "Oh hello Holly, yes I'm sorry about last night. I got held up with work, can you hang on? I got another call coming in. Hey Isabel. About last night..."  
Tony's cell phone rang but was on silent alarm. Kate was in a good mood so she helped him out by answering his phone.  
"Hello Jess, this is..." she put the phone away from her ear.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this!" she said to herself.  
"This is Kate DiNozzo, no not his sister, his wife... how do you know him... hello hello? She said. Jess had hung up.

Kate walked into Abby's lab. "Hey Abby."  
"Hey Kate," Abby said back. "What's been going on?"  
"Oh, nothing much," Kate said. "We got a new Agent, and I'm going to see this movie with Sally."

"What!" Abby yelled.   
"Well its about this guy and he has to..."  
"NO!" Abby yelled. "Not about the movie, about the new Agent! Who is he? Is he hot?"  
"It's a she not a he," Kate said to a disappointed Abby.   
"Oh," Abby said.  
"Her name's Ziva David,"  
Kate told Ziva's 30 minutes long past, and Abby and Kate talked about the new Agent, when Tony, McGee and Ziva came down.  
"This is Ziva," McGee told Abby.  
"You're in black," Ziva said.

So Abby said, "It isn't depressing," back in a cold voice.  
"What did you say?" Ziva asked, but Abby only gave Ziva an evil look. Tony saw the look and tried to change the topic.  
"So how do you like it here so far?" he asked Ziva.  
"Well, it's ok the boys been good," she hugged McGee.  
"Get your hand off him!" Abby yelled.  
"What?" Ziva said confused.  
"He's mine! So hands off or you won't have any left!" Abby yelled at her.  
"Umm," Ziva said. "I did not know you could own someone,"  
Tony whispered in Ziva's ear.  
"If you like your life, you should let go."  
But Ziva just encored him.  
"You've been here 10 minutes and are making moves," Abby yelled.  
"I'm not!" Ziva snapped back.   
"Okay, Ziva. I think we should go," Tony said and left with Ziva. McGee turned and looked at Abby, and than ran after Tony and Ziva.  
"You like him," Kate said when they had left.  
"Who?" Abby asked.  
"McGee. The way you were looking at him when Ziva hugged him,"  
"And what way was that, Kate?" Abby asked.   
"Hands off," Kate said.  
"What about you? You can't keep your eyes of Tony. Would something happen if Rule #12 was not there?" Abby asked.  
"I don't know how Tony feels," Kate said.  
"Ah! So you do like him!" Abby said loudly.  
"I never said that!" Kate said, going a bit red in the face.  
"What about you and McGee then?" Kate said, trying to change the topic. "If Rule #12 wasn't there, would something happen?"  
"Yes," Abby said back. "I would make it happen."

Two days had passed, and Abby would not talk to Ziva.

"Hey Abby?"

"Yeah", Abby asked after taking a sip of her Caf-Pow!  
"How 'bout a girls night out tonight?"

Abby jumped up from her chair, "Hell YEAH!" she said then sat back on her chair and slid across the room. "Hey I've got to go, talk to you later ok"

"Yeah sure," Abby said and Kate pressed the button for the elevator.

"Ding" the door opened, she then pressed the button for the squad room. "Ding" as the doors open again.

"Where's Ziva?" Kate asked.

"Morgue" McGee said.

"Has Abby killed her?" Kate asked worried.

"No," Tony laughed. "She's meeting Ducky and Palmer"

Kate turned and pressed the button again. "Ding" the door opened and Kate stepped in. "Ding" the door opened, and she walked in to the morgue.

Ziva was sitting cross-legged on a bench. "Hey Guys,"

"Ahh Caitlin how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks Ducky. Hey Ziva, want to come out tonight for a girls night out?" "Sure, is Abby coming?" Ziva asked quickly.

"Why", Kate questioned.

"Oh, I just don't feel like being killed tonight." Ziva replied.

"So it is this night club, come with me and I will tell you more."

Ziva followed Kate, out of the morgue into the elevator.

"Yeah so its called the Blue Moonlight, its a really good night club"

"Sounds good" Ziva agrees. 

Back in the squad room.

"You know what we need Probie? I think you need to get laid, Probie, and you say I think too much with the downstairs brain."  
"No what we need is a boys night out. What you have in mind?" McGee asked.

"I know this really good night club called The Blue Moonlight"

"Sounds good" McGee said brightly.

"Yeah see if Jimmy wants to come too McGee" Tony suggested.

Several hours later.

Kate had a red shirt on with a leather coat over it and Jeans. Ziva had a Blue shirt and a black skirt.

"Come on Abby, we don't have all night"

"Almost ready!" Abby yelled back.

Ziva and Kate were at Abby house waiting for Abby.

"Was that Abby?" Ziva asked, not knowing she was coming or she was at her house. "DAVID!" Abby yelled and came out in a short skirt and black bra. "What are you doing here!" She yelled at Ziva.

"Why do you look like a Booker?" Ziva asked back.

"Hooker" Kate corrected her.

Abby glared at her and closed the door. Few seconds later she came out with a black low cut top.

"Can't go out in that" Kate said.

"Why is she coming?" Abby asked, looking at Ziva.

"So you can get to know each other"

"Don't want to know her"

"Abby Kate warned. "

"Fine, she can. Come lets go!"

Tony's house.

McGee had a white polar neck jumper and Jeans. Jimmy had a grey button-up shirt with a brown coat over it. Tony came out with a nice shirt on coved with a jacket and jeans.

"Let's go gents. Ladies are waiting" Just as Tony went to walk out the door he's cell phone rang. "Tony Dinozzo" he said happily.

McGee and Jimmy could here a woman's voice yelling something about a wife.

"What is this all about? I'm not married" said a confused Tony. "What Kate Dinozzo … oh" he said as comprehension shine on he's face. "Yes, I'm sorry I did not tell you. Don't call me again" he hang up.

"What was that about?" McGee ask interested.

"None of your business Probie. Let's go"

At the Blue Moonlight.

"This place looks good" Tony said to the others.

"Yeah not bad" Jimmy agree.

"I reckon we should get some drinks" Tony said to McGee and Jimmy.

"I think I might go back" McGee said and went to leave.

"Come on! You have paid to get in and no work tomorrow, have some fun McGeek" Tony said.

"No, I really don't think …"

But he was cut off my Jimmy yelling: "is that Abby?"

"And Kate" Tony said once he spotted them.

"And Ziva" McGee said softly.

"You got a thing for Ziva go McGeek" Tony picked on him. "

NO! I like abb …" he knew he'd said to much.

"Abby!" Jimmy yelled.

"What about you? You like Kate right?"

"Who I like has nothing to do with you Probie"

At the other end on the Blue Moon Light.  
"OH MY GOD!" Abby yelled. "McGee at a night club!"

"And Jimmy" Ziva said shocked.

"And Tony" Kate said simply, not the slightest bit surprised.

"Let's go over and say hello" Ziva said and went to move over to the boys.

"NO!" Abby said. "It's a girls night out and your here and they're here and everything's wreck"

"A bit over automatic" Ziva said.

"You mean dramatic?" Kate asked.

"Thank you" Ziva smiled.

"No its not, think I'm being automatic!" Abby yelled and run off.

"I need a drink" Ziva sighed.

"Lead the way" Kate smiled. 

Back on the other side  
"Yeah Thanks" Tony said to a girl whom he had just finished dancing with.

"Come on you two, it's a boys night out" he said to McGee and Jimmy.

"OH NO" McGee gasped.

"What?" Tony and Jimmy asked together.

"Abby" McGee said without looking at them.

There was Abby poll dancing.

McGee and Jimmy both stood up to go after her but Tony stop them.

"You want her to keep what she has on?" Tony asked the boys.

"No McGee" said looking at what she was wearing.

Tony look at him, surprised. "Go McGeek!"

"I mean yes" he said quickly.

"Than just leave her" Tony advised.

"Hey baby" A tall guy with a tattoo of a knife with blood dripping off it and a beer in one hand.

"Bye Abby said coldly back.

"Oh come on baby, let's have some fun"

"I said no!" Abby yelled.

"And i said yes"

Both Ziva and Kate had seen this and were walking over to where Abby was.

"Leave her alone!" Ziva yelled.

At this few of he's mates came over. "What's up Matt?" A guy said with many more tattoos.

"Come on Cris and Lee" he said to his two friends "let have us some fun"

"The girls are in trouble" McGee said.

Jimmy look at them "Some more, is that a gun in his pocket?" Jimmy asked.

"Lets go" McGee and Tony said at the same time.

Tony and Jimmy led the way while McGee called Gibbs.

"Yeah Yibbs" Gibbs said still sleepy.

"The girls are in trouble, we are at a night club, some guys bugging them and one of them has a gun" McGee said, a little bit worried.

"You're at a night club?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah it's called the Blue Moonlight"

"I'll be there soon" Gibbs said and hung up.

He looked at he phone and pressed all the buttons til he got to Jenny's number and than found the button to call it.

"Mmmmm?" answered,

"Come on Jenny, we're going clubbing" Gibbs told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause there's no work tomorrow"

"I got a meeting" she said.

"Too bad" and he hung up on her.

Back at the Blue Moonlight Night Club.

"Leave them alone" Tony said to the one called Matt. "Oh go away, we were here first"

"NO!" yelled Jimmy.

"What are you going to do about it?" one of them asked, moving closer to them. "This" said Jimmy as he hit one of them.

"Bring it on" one of them said

This Time McGee took a punch. But got hit back.

"Leave him alone Kate yelled"

One of them went to hit her but Tony hit him first.

In the car.

"Tell me again, why we are doing this?" Jenny asks, half asleep.

"Cause the girls are in trouble" Gibbs said simply.

"Tell me again why I'm coming" Jenny asked.

"We're here now" Gibbs said and got out of the car. He walked up to the entrance. "Show me some ID" The man at the door said.

Gibbs just walked past and Jenny followed.

"Where are they?" Jenny asked.

"Over there Gibbs pointed. Jenny tuned around in time to see Ziva knock the last of the guys out.

"Nice" Gibbs said.

"See, aren't you glad that I put her on you team?"  
"You okay?" McGee asked Abby. I'm fine. Oh your lip it's cut are you sure?"

"I'm fine" McGee said.

"Good" Abby Gibbs-slapped him "Don't every worry me like that again!" she yelled. "But … but …"

"Oh, shut up!" Abby yelled and started kissing him.

"Tony?" Kate asked, worried.

"I'm fine, only a blood nose … Mrs Dinozzo" he teased.

"You don't know when to keep you moth shut do you?"

"No" Tony said "But i know when to open it. Kate I really like you"

They started to kiss.

"Jimmy you have a black eye and your Glasses are broken"

"I'm fine, want to dance?"

"Sure" Ziva smiled and they started dancing.

Gibbs was standing there in shook, looking at Tony and Kate and McGee and Abby who were kissing. Jimmy and Ziva who were dancing. "

I know where there is a nice little coffee place" Jenny offered.

"It's all a dream" Gibbs said.

"Keep on telling yourself that" Jenny smiled.

THE END!


End file.
